I Wanna Be With You...
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Van and Hitomi... love is truly, in the air.


Author's Notes: I'm beginning to go on a song fic spree. Honestly. If you see what I've been uploading for the past few minutes, you'll come to realise that all my fics are song fics. It's the season I tell you. The season!!!  
  
***=====***  
  
I Wanna Be With You ~ Sometimes... the heart means something else  
by Rei Himura a.k.a Eiko Spyre  
Sung by Mandy Moore  
Lyrics by Max 7©  
  
***=====***  
  
Curtains open and the scene shows the profile of a young male with dark hair and warm reddish brown eyes. He is seated on top of a thatched roof, a sword cradled between his neck and arm. He looks up and his gaze comes to rest on Earth and her moon.  
  
"Maboroshi no Tsuki..." he whispers.  
  
[I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of]  
[Anything else but you]  
  
The scene then switches to a young girl with short blonde hair in a classroom; seated beside a window. Her chin is supported by her left hand, a pencil in the other. Her gaze is focussed outside the classroom, where the sun shines and the birds chirp merrily. A faint smile crosses her face as her mind slowly wanders outside.  
  
[Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss]  
[I taste the truth]  
[I taste the truth]  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki closes her eyes, remembering the time he held her. Relishing every moment he was with her.  
  
[You know what I came here for]  
[So I won't ask for more]  
  
Van Slazar Fanel stands up, his eyes still locked on the planet and satellite. Reluctantly, he tears his gaze away and jumps off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground. With his sword by his side, he heads off in the general direction of a castle, his castle. His minds plagued with the memories of a certain sandy blonde-haired girl.  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
[If only for a night]  
[To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight]  
[I wanna be with you]  
[There's nothing more to say]  
[There's nothing else I want more that to feel this way]  
  
Hitomi kneels down to tighten her shoelaces. A single white feather suddenly floats down to rest in front of her.  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
  
The screen splits showing Hitomi getting ready for a run and Van being welcomed by Merle.  
  
[So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine]  
[To hold forever more]  
  
Flashbacks of when Hitomi was saved and Van sprouted his wings for the first time in the anime. She holds out her hand and reaches for him.  
  
[And I'll savour each touch that I wanted so much]  
[To feel before]  
[To feel before]  
  
"Kirei..."  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"Your wings..."  
  
[How beautiful it is]  
[Just to be like this]  
  
Unbeknownst to each other, the pair sighed contently inwards as they held on to each other when flying out of Zaibach. Hitomi leans her head onto Van's muscular chest, hearing his heart beat.  
  
"If only it was for me..." She whispered softly to herself and then closes her eyes slowly.  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
[If only for a night]  
[To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight]  
[I wanna be with you]  
[There's nothing more to say]  
[There's nothing else I want more that to feel this way]  
  
"I will remember you Van."  
  
"So will I Hitomi."  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
[I wanna be with you]  
[I wanna be with you]  
  
He looks upwards as she is engulfed by the familiar white pillar of light. Don't let her go... Tell her to come back... Tell her how you really feel...  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Why not?  
  
"Because I fear..."  
  
Fear what?  
  
"That my love will not be returned..."  
  
[Oh, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore]  
[It drives me crazy when I try to]  
[So call my name, take my hand]  
[Can you make my wish, baby, your command]  
  
"Hitomi?" The blonde athlete looked up from where she was doing a Tarot card reading for a friend.  
  
"Yukari?"  
  
"Hitomi... I know how you feel. Your mother too. I mean... if you feel so strongly about him, then go. Go to him. We understand." Yukari smiled, fighting hard against the tears threatening to break the dam. Hitomi blinked, not fully understanding what her best friend had just said. Then realisation dawned onto her and she leapt up and hugged the auburn-haired girl forcefully.  
  
"Arigato Yukari... arigato..." voice hoarse, nearly cracking. Hitomi pulled back and smiled, her green eyes sparkling. Filled with warmth, love and understanding. She stepped back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Van..."  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
[There's nothing more to say]  
[There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way]  
  
The young king of Fanelia looked up. A voice beckoned to him and he walked out onto the balcony of his room. Immediately his eyes fell onto the astoundingly breath-taking view of the valley and the mysterious phantom moon.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
Van...   
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Van... I'm coming... Would you... would you want me to stay?  
  
"Hitomi! Yes! Of course! I mean yes of course!" He could almost smell her as he could feel her. Van closed his eyes, his heart wishing and wanting with all his might.  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes on Earth for one final time. To say goodbye to her friends and family.  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
  
In a moment, a white pillar of light bathed her surroundings, giving them an ethereal glow. She smiled, eyes closed, body lifted upwards.  
  
[I wanna be with you]  
  
Van staggered back as the white light filled the balcony. He could discern a familiar figure and rushed to it immediately as the light disappeared.  
  
[I]  
  
"Van..."  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
[Wanna]  
  
"Shh... Van I just wanted to say-"  
  
"Hitomi, I know."  
  
"You do?" She raised her eyebrow quizzically at the dashing young king.  
  
[Be]  
  
"Yes..."  
  
[With]  
  
His soulful brown eyes bored deep into hers. Hitomi's heart melted as she concentrated on focussing on the young man cradling her body to him. One hand behind her back, supporting her. The other brushing away her shoulder-length hair.  
  
"You grew your hair?"  
  
"Why not? You don't like it?"  
  
"I love it..."  
  
"What was it you knew again?"  
  
[You]  
  
"I love you Hitomi Kanzaki... and I wanna be with you... forever."  
  
***=====***  
  
OwaRi  
  
***=====***  
  
Notes: Aww... that was so mushy. *bashes her head againts the wall* But anyway, it did wonders in clearing up that mental block. Please, I live for your reviews. Then again... I don't But nevermind. Please, reviews make a writer better no? ^_^ Arigato!!! 


End file.
